


every time you make me high

by seikou



Series: if you love me right (we fuck for life) [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drunk Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, i guess to all except for pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikou/pseuds/seikou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"—his mind flashes in mixed colors of green and red like fucking christmas but more violent."</p>
            </blockquote>





	every time you make me high

“what’s got your panties in a twist?”

jaebum turns to jinyoung, “what?”

“you look like you’re ready to wipe the floor with someone’s face,” jinyoung says, raising a brow.

jaebum snots and runs a hand through his hair, “nothing.”

_ nothing _ but his lips turns into a frown so deep it rivals the pacific ocean and his eyes narrows just the slightest at a scene not far from him. his fingers tightens on the can of beer on his hand as he tries to  _ not _ make a big deal out of it.  _ nbd _ , as jackson likes to text him.

jinyoung laughs beside him, gaze following jaebum’s and pats his shoulder in mock sympathy.

“seriously? you’re  _ jealous _ ?”

jaebum scoffs, “fuck you.” he retorts but doesn’t deny jinyoung’s words.

as it turns out, jackson is a social butterfly. he knows everyone and everyone knows him.  _ adores _ him in fact that he’s got some sort of fan club dedicated to him. jaebum’s reaction to this is to blink and shrug, jackson punching his arm after because  _ it’s awesome, okay _ . yeah, it is awesome but jaebum can feel an itch under his skin, prickling of jealousy getting bigger like a parasite as days pass by. it only gets larger every time he sees jackson hanging on someone’s arms. even when it’s totally innocent.

he understands that he’s still got a lot of layers to peel off when it comes to jackson’s life and personality. including his social life which makes jaebum feel pride towards him but at the same time makes him seethe with this ridiculous emotion.

jaebum feels pathetic.

it’s a foreign feeling to him and jaebum tries to stomp on it, squash it every night as he presses jackson on the sheets, bruising pale skin to soothe the monster trying to escape out of his chest. the feeling disappears momentarily as the sky fills with stars and the moon rises. when he wakes up, jackson hugging his middle tight enough that it’s almost suffocating, he sighs and gets ready for another day of trying to shake off this foreign feeling.

relationships isn’t really jaebum’s forte and he finds himself lost most of the time. when jackson grabs his biceps and smiles at him widely suddenly, sometimes his mind freezes and he wonders what the hell the other is doing but then he remembers they’re  _ in a relationship _ . he’s in a legit relationship and it’s still a learning process even when he gets used to jackson’s presence beside him, enough that when jackson is away, he frowns at the empty space by his side.

doesn’t mean his jealousy isn’t unfounded. the green monster just doesn’t come out when it’s convenient. there’s always a source and jaebum somehow is tangled in this dance of  _ don’t grab jackson and fuck him in front of everyone _ and  _ let them touch him, he’s yours, yours _ . his mind hates him.

the beer can in his fingers makes a sound and he looks at it, the side distorted, as his grip gets tighter, crushing the object. he frowns and he hears jinyoung laugh, probably at him. asshole.

jaebum sighs and downs the can, throwing it to the side because well, he doesn’t care for finding a trash can when his boyfriend is getting groped by a girl. thin and manicured fingers running up and down jackson’s biceps then up to his neck, down to his collarbone. jaebum breathes in, the scene wrecking havoc in his mind and his control is slowly slipping. the alcohol is making him loose and the only thing that’s stopping him from hauling jackson out of this house party is jinyoung’s amused gaze and his pride.

“you’re whipped,” jinyoung supplies, drinking from his own red cup like some american frat boy.

jaebum rolls his eyes. “takes one to know one,” he says, ripping his gaze away from jackson who’s laughing, his own red cup in his hands. probably filled with coke and vodka.

jinyoung shrugs at him, “well.”

jaebum shakes his head, shaking his previous thoughts away and decides that he needs more than beer to get through the night. this green monster isn’t going away anytime soon, he thinks as his chest tightens when he glanced at jackson looking down at the girl with a soft smile, cheeks flushed and expression overly fond.

●●●

 

the music is fucking loud. so loud that jaebum can feel the bass thumping against his chest and practically murdering his eardrums. jesus fucking christ. he feels bad for everyone’s ears.

he squints his eyes, the place dark and the blinking lights fucking up with his vision. he’s had two shots of tequila in the insistent of taehyung who literally dives at him and bodily drags him to the kitchen where a group of people are having turns at taking shots like their social life depends on it.

mind a little bit hazy, he locates a headful of blonde hair dancing in the middle of the crowd. the song is an english one and it sounds sensual. in fact, sensual enough that every body on the dance floor is moving, most hips attached to each other, grinding and sloshing alcohol on the side. it’s the typical college scene. it’s not jaebum’s scene so he watches from the side, a lone observer.

jaebum’s mind registers the blonde hair though. he zooms in on jackson, one hand now holding a beer can, the other hand on the waist of a girl that isn’t the one jaebum saw earlier. jaebum shakes his head, watching. he breathes in deeply when jackson tilts his head down and he looks good even in the semi-dark place; lips red, eyes half-lidded. the girl is looking up at him and he knows there’s nothing going on because jackson is a few centimeters away from the girl, his hips tilted away from her. he trusts jackson.  _ he does _ .

who he doesn’t trust is the girl. she’s gorgeous but she’s drunk enough to make a move. jackson watches her, like he’s trying to comprehend what’s going on and jaebum would have teased him about it, about how  _ slow _ he is for understanding social cues. but there’s nothing funny in watching your boyfriend’s head gets tug down, lips that isn’t  _ jaebum’s _ planting on the corner of jackson’s lips, just missing a few centimeters.

the monster inside jaebum roars against his ears and before he can tell himself to  _ don’t do it, hoe _ , he’s striding on their way, bumping on dancing bodies and grunting at the silent complains. jaebum tugs at jackson’s elbow and jackson turns to him before a wide grin blossoms on his face. he looks good. he looks so  _ delectable _ jaebum is momentarily distracted. but then manicured fingers lands on jackson’s bare arm and he snaps his attention to the girl.

jaebum smiles at her, albeit strained but he hopes it’s not scary. he doesn’t want to offend her. he knows being drunk makes one do ridiculous things like sleeping with random strangers and developing feelings for them. take it from him. he’s been there, done that.

“sorry,” jaebum says, leaning close to the girl, whispering in her ears loud enough so his words isn’t drowned by the booming music. “gotta get him home. he’s looking pretty drunk,” he reasons and pulls away, smile still in place.

jackson tacts in like the drunkard that he is, “jaebum! my love!”

then his mouth is assaulted by the taste of cola and orange juice and jaegermeister and vodka. jaebum lets out a surprised moan and jackson pulls him closer, lips slotting against jaebum’s own in a wet kiss. he kisses back after a beat, hands landing on jackson’s waist and drags the other’s body close to him.

jackson’s wet lips moves against him in a slow dance, contrasting the music playing in the background. he forgets everything but kissing jackson, tracing tongue against lower lip and catching every sound that jackson lets out on his mouth. the taste of mixed alcohol and purely jackson that’s sweet, reminding him of some girly cocktail, makes him ravish jackson’s mouth all the more. there’s a push against his back as his tongue traces the roof of his mouth and he grunts, body sticking to jackson’s all the more.

a giggle escapes jackson and he feels it on his lips. jaebum opens his eyes, doesn’t even remember closing it, and trains his gaze on jackson’s gleeful face. there’s a blissful expression plastered on his face, cheeks flushed and lips swollen red.

“eager,” jackson teases and his voice doesn’t slur but he’s tipsy enough that his movements are sluggish, his body leaning on jaebum’s.

the corner of jaebum’s lips lifts into a half-smirk. “says the one who called me  _ my love _ ,” he teases back, fingers squeezing jackson’s waist. despite his words, he can feel his ears heating up, reacting at being called such nickname. jackson’s always been for overly affectionate pet names and most of the time, jaebum’s the target of those.

jackson snorts and leans his forehead on jaebum’s shoulder, breathing in softly before asking, “is she gone?”

jaebum blinks, eyes glued on a group of people having some sort of dance battle. he takes a moment to decipher jackson’s words and he remembers the girl. oh.

he looks at where he last saw the girl, just to the side of jackson and finds no one there except a couple making out, eating face like their lives depended on it. jaebum trails one hand up jackson’s spine and feels the shiver from the other, silent moan delivered against jaebum’s collarbone.

“yeah,” jaebum answers. “she’s gone,” he adds, nodding.

jackson hums and finally looks up from his perch on jaebum’s shoulder, smirk on his face and mirth dancing in his dark eyes.

“good,” he says and continues to plant a deep kiss on jaebum’s lips, fingers tugging on jaebum’s hair harshly.

before jaebum can reciprocate, jackson pulls away, grin on his face and tugs on jaebum’s arms, leading him between grinding bodies and spilled beers and groping hands and loud booming music. they end up in the bathroom, the space tiny and surprisingly clean.

“what.”

jackson pushes him against the wall as a reply and respectively abandoning his can of beer on the toilet then drops to his knees, hands fumbling with jaebum’s belt buckle and jaebum’s head almost short circuits. he whips his head down, wide eyes trained on jackson who’s grumbling about jaebum’s tight jeans. jaebum would tell him jackson chose it for him but jackson’s breath against his covered dick makes him stifle a groan, his body stiffening. fuck.

“jackson,” he mutters, a hand finding its way on jackson’s hair, gripping softly.

“hmm,” jackson hums, palming jaebum’s hardening length against the fabric of his underwear.

jaebum finally lets out a deep groan, eyes darkening even further, “fuck.”

jackson chuckles and drags jaebum’s boxers down before replying, “that’s the idea, babe but first let me suck you off.”

warmth engulfs jaebum’s shaft, his eyes falling shut at the feeling of jackson’s mouth wrapped around him. it’s maddening, how jackson swallows him down in one go, throat constricting around jaebum’s cock. he pulls off, sucking on the head and looking up at jaebum under his eyelashes and jaebum can’t fucking look away because he wants this scene burned behind his eyes. fuck, it’s so hot.

“fuck, you’re so hot,” he repeats loudly and jackson laughs while dragging his tongue up and down the side of jaebum’s cock, coating it with saliva, looking filthy and attractive at the same time. it sends shiver throughout jaebum’s body, his jaw clenching and his breath hitching in pleasure.

jackson swallows him down once again, gagging on his way down. jaebum tries to stop himself from thrusting his hips against jackson’s warm mouth but the desire clouding his mind is so intense he can’t help but tighten his hand on jackson’s hair and thrust forward, surprising jackson and choking him in the process. he’d feel bad if it’s not for jackson’s loud moan, the sound vibrating against jaebum’s dick and urging him to continue. jackson’s blunt nails digs on jaebum’s bare thigh, not pushing away but there to keep him grounded.

jaebum doesn’t look away from jackson’s face, red lips stretched wide around his hard length as he continues to pump his cock in his mouth, jackson’s throat constricting every time jaebum pushes just a tad bit deeper. he thinks of all the people who touched jackson this night, just a bit ago and he grunts, hips losing its rhythm for a beat. he wonders if those people has ever imagined jackson in this way, kneeling under them, mouth filled with their cocks or situated between their spread thighs. the thought makes him grit his teeth and he pushes jackson’s head away before he can come down his throat.

jackson whines, looking up at him with a pout, lips swollen and red and wet and jaebum wants to wreck him so bad it hurts. his dick hurts and his chest hurts. he hurts and the only remedy is jackson. jackson, jackson, jackson.

jaebum breathes in, letting the air out in a loud whoosh. jackson looks at jaebum’s pouting face, hair fucked up, eyes dark with desire, front of his jeans showing his prominent erection. he looks wrecked and by the way jackson darts his tongue out to lick his lips slowly, making a show, jaebum’s pretty sure jackson knows how amazing he looks like this. jaebum combs warm fingers through jackson’s hair and smiles when the other leans on his touch, still kneeling on the hard floor.

“what do you want,” he demands more than question.

jackson trembles and looks up at jaebum, pupils blown wide. his lips tugs into a smirk before he says firmly, “fuck me.”

what he likes about jackson is that he’s blunt. jackson knows how to get what he wants, knows what to do to make people do what he desires and says all the words needed to be said to get his way. jackson is secure; confident, brimming with arrogance. but he’s also sensitive, shy and his moments of insecurities are rare but jaebum has had first hand experience with it. jackson is a paradox and jaebum likes him so much.

so much that the monster inside him; green and red and black just gets larger than fucking life. if this isn’t love then jaebum doesn’t know what is.

jaebum caresses jackson’s cheek before dragging him up by the shoulder, the other stumbling slightly with a squeak escaping his lips.

“fuck,” jackson breathes. “careful or else i’ll bite your dick off.”

jaebum snorts, “yeah right.”

_ fuck yeah right you’re mine _ , jaebum wants to say as he shoves jackson against the wall this time, face first and makes quick work with ridding him of his jeans that’s just as tight as jaebum’s own. he cocks an eyebrow when he finds the other going commando and jackson turns his head, smiling slyly at him.

“knew this would happen,” jackson says as explanation and jaebum wonders for a beat if jackson has planned this. he won’t put it past the other, really.

jaebum reaches forward and pumps jackson’s hard cock, grasp tight enough that jackson moans on the wall supporting him.

“yeah?” jaebum replies. “does that mean you’ve prepared yourself, hmm?”

jackson shakes his head to the side and opens his mouth to grunt out a, “lube. lube in the pockets.”

there’s a pause in jaebum’s movement. he leans close to jackson’s body, lips on his ear. “good boy,” he praises because jaebum hasn’t even thought of that. he’d have settled on eating jackson out or rummaging the bathroom for any semblance of oil and here jackson is, the perfect boyscout.

the hips in front of him ruts on against his own and jaebum grips jackson’s waist tight enough to bruise because fuck, his cock is so hard and he’s ready to fuck jackson in this bathroom but he can’t yet.

he turns jackson’s head, pulling the other into a kiss that’s all tongue and teeth before he lets go of him long enough to locate the packet of lube and a condom from his own pocket. he dribbles a great amount on his fingers and spreads jackson’s asscheeks, tracing his entrance before slipping a finger slowly. jackson lets out a hitched moan, breath coming in pants as jaebum moves his finger after a while. one becomes two, scissoring in careful strokes and two becomes three, making jackson buck his hips on the fingers, muttering his impatience.

jaebum presses his chest against jackson’s back after slipping the condom on himself, hissing as he tries to hold off his orgasm because as awesome as it is to come right now, coming inside jackson is better.  _ fucking better _ .

he breathes in deeply and lines his cock on jackson’s loose hole, planting a kiss on the back of jackson’s neck before starting to push slowly, eyes closing at the feeling of tightness suddenly surrounding him.

jackson’s hand scrambles back, flapping towards jaebum’s body and he grabs it, intertwining their hands and planting them on the wall. he feels jackson tremble, legs quivering as he tries to adjust to jaebum’s length inside him.

“okay,” jackson hiccups, head nodding slightly. “okay,” he repeats, hips rutting slightly against jaebum’s still one.

jaebum bites his lower lip, holding jackson’s hips with one hand and starts moving. slowly at first, testing the waters and when jackson moans his name and for him to move  _ faster, harder _ , he throws his inhibition, mouthing at jackson’s bare shoulder and pumps his hips with renewed vigor, the sound escaping jackson’s lips motivating him to do  _ more more more _ because this is jackson.

and jackson is  _ his _ .

this body is  _ his _ . jackson’s heart is  _ his _ . and jaebum would feel weird, strange as fuck thinking this but remembering the events earlier, his mind flashes in mixed colors of green and red like fucking christmas but more violent. his movements becomes harsher, his grip on jackson’s side more than bruising, almost branding, like a tattoo and he wishes he could stamp some ownership on this pale, willing body in front of him. but he can’t and he won’t because he knows it’s the jealousy talking; this growing uncertainty of not being enough. it’s this foreign feeling talking when he growls, “mine.” on jackson’s ears, receiving a series of mewls in response and broken, “yours. yours. jae—”. it’s a fucked up but exhilarating feeling.

fingers falls forward, taking a hold of jackson’s leaking cock. he pumps the length a few times, thumbing on its head and dragging his nail down the side just to feel jackson jump in surprise and tighten around his cock, the heat slowly making him go  _ wild _ .

“you’ll come for me, babe?” jaebum asks, tongue darting out to trace jackson’s ear, sucking his lobe and dragging his teeth down jackson’s strained neck.

jackson nods vigorously, hips moving out of rhythm, not knowing if to thrust back against jaebum’s cock hitting his prostate  every time jaebum pushes in or to move forward on jaebum’s hand on his cock.

“fuck, jaebum,” jackson whines when jaebum slows down. “please, fuck.”

jaebum smiles, mouth pressed on jackson’s neck. he bites on the skin and jackson cries out, body shaking. “please what, jackson?”

blonde head turns and jackson fixes him with a glare that doesn’t even look a bit threatening. jaebum tilts his head anyways, smirk playing on his lips.

“fuck you,” jackson spats, digging blunt nails on jaebum’s knuckles on their intertwined hands. “fuck me and make me come, jesus.”

jaebum laughs and grinds his hips on jackson’s ass. “jesus is fine but jaebum is preferable,” jaebum replies and before jackson can sass at him, he moves his hips, pushing inside jackson harder, more intense and there’s sweat trailing down his temples to the side of his neck.

the sound of their hips slapping together echoes in the small bathroom, their ragged breaths joining in and groans dominates the forefront of jaebum’s mind. jackson’s keening moan is sharp and bounces off the walls as his body stiffens in jaebum’s hold, his cock spurting come on jaebum’s hand and his mouth is slack in a silent scream, lids shut in bliss.

jaebum pumps his hips a few times, watching jackson’s expression. jackson’s eyes flutter open and he looks at jaebum with this content expression, content smile plastered on his face. jaebum’s hips stutter, his jaw clenching as his stomach muscles tightens and he thrusts into jackson one more time before coming with a stiffled moan.

his mind only registers white. white, white, and jackson before a gleeful laugh breaks his daze, jackson’s deep voice piercing in his few seconds of content.

“get off me,” jackson says, letting go of his hand and pushing jaebum’s body off him with slight force.

jaebum grunts and mumbles about insensitive boyfriends. he pulls off of jackson, making himself look at least presentable after such fucking. he’s sure there’s no point in doing so, what with how they’re not even quiet but it’s the thought that counts. he throws the condom in the trash and faces jackson again who’s got this sly fucking smirk on his face as he buckles his jeans again, like he knows something that jaebum doesn’t.

jackson cups his cheeks. jaebum looks at him curiously.

“you’re cute when you’re jealous.”

jaebum sputters, almost fucking chokes on his own saliva as a blush quickly rises on his cheekbones and coughs out a, “what?”

jackson laughs loudly, that hyena-laugh that jaebum kind of likes in some fucked up way.

“oh please. i know you’ve been jealous since-- well,” jackson pauses, putting a finger on his chin, acting like he doesn’t know the exact time frame. jaebum knows he does, probably has the second counted too. “a few weeks. it’s cute,” he finishes, lips still pulled into a grin.

cute? jaebum eyes jackson like he’s lost his mind and says, “fuck.”

the only reply he gets is an armful of blonde hair and soft lips against his. jaebum thinks this is good. he doesn’t mind jackson knowing he’s jealous.

kind of.

**Author's Note:**

> [R](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2E0eCDYGyo) [ I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtT-sxRq7Zo) [P](http://jackbumworld.tumblr.com/post/140149843204). i love my life ahaha— y'all, i didn't expect to write this so soon but with the help of wine (coughs) i finished it. and this idea has been collecting dust in my mind so i thought, why not? there's a little plot? but mostly, it's porn so— kanye shrugs. hope yall like it. (im soz if it's a bit weird? ooc? i honestly don't know just— soz)
> 
> for extra good feels: listen to _angel_


End file.
